


My Little Snow Angel

by Mochi_chan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Babies and snow, Basically Gon and Killua playing in the snow, Established Relationship, Gon and Killua are an established couple in this fic, Gon's first time seeing snow, M/M, This is fluffier than a marshmellow, Warm fluff, cute and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochi_chan/pseuds/Mochi_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having grown up on the tropical Whale Island, Gon's never experienced snow before, so when his and Killua's travels bring them to the Azian continent and they get snowed in at their inn, Killua takes it upon himself to teach Gon the marvelous truth about snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Snow Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during the winter last year when it snowed like every other day and I needed something to remind me about the good parts of snow, so babies being cute and adorbs was the proper solution.

Having grown up on Whale Island, which is nothing short of the tropics, Gon had quite the extensive knowledge of weather; the boy could tell you when it was going to rain even if the skies were filled with either puffy white or clear as glass from smell alone. The boy had seen torrential downpours, light rains, thunderstorms, tidal waves, near tsunamis, occasional earthquakes, scorching hot summers, heavy winds, and many other weather inclinations; and he only saw more after becoming a Hunter. However, Gon proved to be particularly sensitive to the cold, as Whale Island never reached temperatures below seventy-two degrees, the first time Gon experienced a fifty-five degree day, he quaked in his boots and locked himself inside despite Killua saying it felt 'beautiful' outside.

As a result from the climate of his upbringing, Gon had never seen snow before, or even knew it existed for that matter. That said, when Gon woke up this morning, he was in for quite the surprise.

Gon and Killua's travels brought them to the northern part of the Azian Continent, the weather had been getting chillier daily, and for the first time in Gon's life, he regretted wearing shorts and basically forced Killua into clothes shopping and bought longer and warmer clothes. The two took lodging in a relatively small town and stayed at the local inn, the night before had been exceptionally cold, and Gon basically had to get down on his hands and knees to ask his best friend, and recently boyfriend, if they could sleep together. The young boys were cuddled close together, bundled tight in fleece blankets for warmth, and limbs interlocking in an almost uncomfortable and inhuman fashion.

The two Hunters woke up early the next morning to the room feeling ten degrees colder than it did just hours beforehand an light rattling on the sliding paper door from the crisp breeze outside. Killua slid the door open, which revealed the inn's garden to be covered in nearly a foot of powdery white, Gon's eyes bulged out and he gripped Killua's arm, moving his form behind the taller; as if he was afraid of the snow. "Killua, what's going on? What _is_ that?! Where's the grass?" Gon queried, shivering slightly as the cold air infiltrated the room, "It's snow, you dumbass." Killua answered, getting out of bed, quickly pulled on his boots and stepped outside; Gon not too far behind, "What's... Snow?" the spiky-haired teen asked.

Killua stared, utterly gobsmacked at his boyfriend's question, "It's frozen rain... It only happens during the winter, usually when it's zero degrees Celsius or lower." Gon took a cautious step out into the snow, dipping his boot-covered foot in as if testing the snow before moving to stand in it, "This is... Weird..." he said, the compactness of the snow weighed down around his legs and it wasn't a feeling Gon was used to. "Have you never seen snow before?" Killua asked and Gon shook his head, and a mischievous idea came into the ex-assassin's mind, "Um... It's really cold, I'm going back in." Gon said, trudging around to get back to the room, however, his trip was cut short by Killua suddenly tackling him into the snow.

Gon's reaction was nothing short of priceless, immediately picking up on the shift from cold to freezing and wet, the older boy reacted similarly to a cat being doused with water, "Ah! Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold!" he shrieked, quickly pushing Killua up to rest on his knees and latch onto him in a koala-esque position; arms locked around the white-haired boy's neck while legs were wrapped tautly around the boy's waist. Killua reacted fast enough to not be overcome by the balance shift, quickly bringing his arms up to support Gon's legs and to stand up, despite the sudden discomfort he was put through, Gon's cute reaction to his little prank was worth it and Killua erupted into laughter, "My God, Gon, could you be any more dramatic?!" carrying the smaller to the room, pecking him on the cheek as compensation for the mischief. Gon pouted, "That wasn't funny, Killua! It was really cold and now I'm soaking wet!" he whined, "Sorry, sorry, but I just had to; the opportunity presented itself." Killua replied, setting Gon down on the bed, grabbing the heavy quilt they slept in and wrapped it around his boyfriend.

Killua dried Gon off with the quilt, being sure to get most of the moisture out of the shorter's pointed locks and his trademark, yet longer, green clothes, even with all the drying, the clothes were still damp and thus not safe to be in; for Gon could get sick from them. As a result, Gon had to borrow some of Killua's clothes: taking a pair of jeans, dark colored shirt, and lighter colored sweatshirt, all of which were slightly too big on him, the sleeves of the jacket extending past his hands and the pants had to be rolled up five times to reach Gon's ankles. Because of the snow, the two boys clearly couldn't travel, so boredom set in relatively quickly, "Hey Gon, let's play in the snow." Killua suggested.

The other looked at him as if he grew a second head, "You can _play_ with snow?" he asked in disbelief and Killua couldn't help snickering at his boyfriend's naivety, "Yes, stupid, you can. Come on, I'll show you." With that, the two boys bundled up in winter-wear; coats, hats, gloves, and scarves and entered the icy domain of the inn garden.  "Alright, first I'm gonna show you how to make a snowball. First, you scoop up some snow in both hands and pat it down until you get a ball kind of shape." Killua explained, leaning down, picking up a decent amount of snow and molding it into a ball, Gon followed the demonstration and made a perfect snowball, "Okay, now what, Killua?" he asked. The white-haired boy grinned, winding his left arm back, he pegged the snowball at Gon's face, hitting dead on, "Now you throw it!" he laughed, quickly running away before the other could do anything, Gon wiped the snow away, throwing his snowball at Killua's receding figure, which narrowly missed the back of the taller's head. "Killua, you're so mean! What kind of game is this?!" Gon cried, Killua turned back to his friend, got low and started making another snowball, "It's a snowball fight, genius!"

A mischievous smirk graced Gon's features and he too, began making snowballs, the little fight quickly became a full-scale battle; the two resorted to Nen reinforcement not even five minutes in, the enhancement making them throw harder, faster, and longer, Gon even slipped Nen into some of the snowballs for some extra oomph. Twenty minutes later, the two boys were on the cold ground, red-faced and laughing, "That was a lot of fun!" Gon exclaimed, "Told you so." Killua replied, "Is there anything else you can do with snow?" the black-haired boy questioned, "Of course!" Killua immediately stood up, took hold of Gon's hand, and started the next activity.

This time, the two made a snowman, Killua made the base while Gon made the head, after ten or so minutes of rolling snow, the creation was made, "Now we get to decorate him, give him a face and stuff. Go find some rocks, we'll use them for eyes, I'll find some sticks for arms." five minutes after searching, Killua returned with two moderately sized sticks that had recently fallen from a branch and Gon returned with two small, jagged black rocks. Killua stuck in the pseudo arms while Gon place the eye markers, the two stepped back and admired their creation, Killua folded his arms in approval, "Not bad." Gon tilted his head to the side, "But... It's missing something." he brought a hand up to cup his chin when his glove-covered fingers brushed the fabric of his scarf, unwinding it, Gon wrapped the scarf around the snowman's neck-area and nodded approvingly. "It does look better, but won't your face get cold now?" Killua pondered and Gon rubbed the back of his head, "Hehe, I didn't think of that."

"Baka~." Killua teased, he removed his own scarf and wound it tightly around his boyfriend's neck and face, making Gon blush at his thoughtfulness and Killua's own cheeks became tinged a brighter pink than it already was from the cold. "Thanks, Killua." Gon said, leaning in and placed a kiss on Killua's nose, the taller's face singed crimson and he scratched his cheek nervously, "No problem.", "Is there anything else you can do in the snow?" Gon asked, "Huh? Oh, yeah, I know one more thing. Lay down on your back in the snow." Gon did as he was told and Killua laid down about a foot away next to him, "Now, you fan your arms and legs out like this," Killua demonstrated the movements, "and that's what people call a 'snow angel.'"

The two fanned their arms and legs, arms reaching out as far as they can, even to the point where the "wings" overlapped and looked as if the angels were holding hands, the boys talked about anything and everything, laughing merrily and whole-heartedly. "Hey, Killua." Gon said, "Yeah?", "Thanks for today I had a lot of fun.", "I did too." Gon smirked, "I knew I was right." Killua quirked a brow, "About what?", "I knew I was right about us having fun together, there's no one else I'd rather be doing this with." Killua blushed and smiled, "Yeah, you were right. And same for me, there's no one else I'd rather be doing this with. Or be with." he said. The two looked at each other for a moment before propping themselves onto their elbows and pressing their lips together, tongues slowly rubbing against the other wet muscle as warmth seeped into their frigid bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> Established KilluGon is best KilluGon (and all kinds of KilluGon)


End file.
